Timestream
by JenniGirl1
Summary: The Titans's children come from the future by accident and need to get home. But who is this shy girl who says less than three words at a time? And who exactly are the parents? R&R please! One of my first fics, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Timestream

A/N: One of my first so please be nice. This _is _yet another 'Titans kids come from the future' fics, but this one's different, so don't hit back on your toolbar yet! Please read at least the first chapter, then flame if you want, but I'd rather you not. This will switch POVs. Pairings at the end of chapter... 4, just to make you wait and try and figure them out by yourself. Oh, and on a side note, I won't do very many in Starfire's POV as I loath typing the 'proper' grammar. Oh yeah, and characters may be slightly OOC... Please enjoy or at least R&R!

Chapter 1 -- Kids

_**Robin's POV**_

I was heading toward the gym one day, just to pass time, when I heard voices. I pressed myself up against the wall and listened.

"Sunny! Put that down!" A girl's voice hissed. It sounded like a younger version of Raven, only with more feeling. Kind of distressed, not deadpan.

"But it is so amusing and adorable!" Another girl's voice said. She sounded a lot like Starfire, but not exactly.

"I don't care if it's the most adorable thing in the world!" The first voice hissed. "We can't mess anything up!"

"Ugh, then how are we supposed to get home?" A boy's voice said. It sounded like a way younger version of Beast Boy.

"I haven't figured that out yet," The first girl said.

"When we get back home, Larry is so dead!" A boy said. I regognized that voice. It sounded like I had when I was twelve or thirteen. And Larry?? I only hoped he wasn't talking about who I thought he was talking about.

"I'll help you," The first girl said. "But now we have to get home before we wreck anything!"

"Sparrow, calm down!" Another girl said.

"Tamara's right Spare," The Beast Boy sound-alike said. I assumed Spare was a nickname for Sparrow.

"Taran! Shut up!" Sparrow snapped. "We're stuck in the past with no way to get back!"

I decided it wasz time for me to step in. I rounded the corner and saw six kids. I knew I had only heard five voices, so who hadn't talked?

I stared at them and they stared back. One of them wore a dark purple version of Raven's outfit, but I didn't see a gem on her forehead. Her hair was black instead of purple, but her eyes were the same violet as Raven's. Another wore a hot pink version of Starfire's uniform, but instead of a short miniskirt, she wore pink capris, trimmed with silver. Her hair was gold, not orange, but it sat like Starfire's. Her eyes shone emerald green. In her arms was Silkie, the worm thing.

A boy stood next to her. He looked like a miniature Beast Boy, but with a little bit of blonde highlights and blue eyes. The stripe down the center of his uniform was dark blue, not purple. Then, right next to him stood a girl. Her skin was normal, and her hair was blonde, but her eyes were a peircing green. She wore a green shirt with a yellow T in the center of a yellow circle and black shorts.

Then, there was another boy. I was freaked out. This kid looked like I did when I was thirteen, plus the mask, which I didn't have then. His uniform was the same as mine, minus the R patch on his chest. The volors were different though. The red on his uniform was in the same places as mine, but darker, and instead of the green, there was black. Jis hair was black with a hint of lighter colors I couldn't identify. His hair was even styled like mine.

Then, lastly, a girl with big, hazel eyes and brown stood next to the last boy. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt with lighter blue sleeves and jeans.

"Well, this is something we weren't expecting," The younger Terra spoke up.

"Gee Tamara, ya think?" My younger double said.

"Give it a rest, will you Rob?" The Rave lookalike said.

"You guys wanna tell me who you are?" I asked.

"You would not understand, even if we told you," The littler version of Starfire said.

"I'll bet," I muttered.

"We're from the future," The Beast Boy kid said.

"Taran!" The Raven girl yelled.

"What?" Little Beast Boy asked, shrugging. "He asked!"

"Sparrow, calm down," The young Terra girl said.

Sparrow breathed in deeply. "I'm ok," She said.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," The girl who looked like Starfire said. "I am Sunfire."

"We call her Sunny," The Beast Boy kid said. "I'm Taran."

"I'm Tamara," The girl who looked like Terra said. "That's Sparrow," She said, pointing to the girl who was like Raven.

"I'm Rob," The little me said. Actually, I wasn't surprised his name was Rob.

"I call him the idiot," Sparrow added. Tamara glared at her.

"Be nice!" She said.

"And that-" Sunny pointed to the girl with brown hair, "is-" She was cut off.

"Kina," The girl said quietly. "I can talk for myself Sunny."

"Too bad you don't do it too much," Rob muttered. Tamara stomped on his foot. Hard.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Now you see why I call him an idiot," Sparrow said.

"Wait, you're our kids from the future?" I asked. Tamara nodded.

"I think I'd better tell the others," I said.

I noticed Kina looking a little unconfortable.

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

At first, I didn't believe my eyes wheb Robin led a bunch of kids into the main room, but there they were.

I noticed most of them looked like younger versions of us with different outfits. Except the quiet brunette.

"DUDE!" I yelled. "Who are they?"

"Ditto," Raven said.

"We're your kids!" The kid who looked like Robin said, grinning. My jaw dropped. Starfire looked stunned.

"Shut up!" The kid who looked like Raven said.

"Listen, we kind of need to talk... alone," Robin said. "Raven could you-"

Raven cut him off with an are-you-serious? look. "No. I don't do kids."

"Ok... Starfire?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled at the possibility of meeting new friends.

"You will tell me later so I may understand who they are, yes?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. She herded the kids out of the main room.

"Start talking," Cyborg said.

"Apparently they're our kids... from the future," Robin said.

"That's very possible," Raven said sarcastically.

"Ok, so let's just say they are who they say they are," Cyborg said. "What do we do?"

"I guess we need to get to know them. I mean, they're gonna have to stay here. I think the oldest one is only fourteen!" Robin said.

"Robin, they could be kids who made up costumes and just happen to look like us. They could be a threat," Raven said.

"Then we'll just have to keep an eye on them Raven," Robin said.

Then, he told us that the mini Raven was Sparrow, the little me was Taran, Terra's 'kid' was Tamara, the mini Starfire was Sunfire, AKA Sunny, the mini him was Rob, and the brunette was Kina.

Then, we all agreed that it couldn't hurt to play along.

_**Cyborg's POV**_

At first I was hurt that there wasn't a mini me, but then I realized that I might not have the right human male body parts to have a child with whomever I ended up marrying, so I went back to wondering who the brunette was.

Beast Boy went to go tell Starfire she could bring the kids back into the main room. They came back and the kids (except Kina) went off in different directions while Beast Boy told Starfire the kid's names and the plan to play along.

"Sweet!" Taran said, looking at the GameStation. "Hey sis! Come here! It's an old style GameStation!"

Tamara dashed over. "Sweet!" She echoed.

Beast Boy put two and two together for the first time in his life and came up with... "TERRA AND I GET MARRIED????" He yelled.

Taran's face went red. "Oops..." He said. Sparrow banged her head on the wall.

I heard her mutter, "I'm surrounded by idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."

I noticed Kina sliping out of the room, and remembering Raven's theory, went after her. Kina apparently knew her way around pretty well and finally opened up a door leading to the roof.

Kina sat down on the edge of the roof and looked out over the lake, the wind whipping her hair around her face. I couldn't help myself and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi..." She said. Suddenly, I felt I could trust her.

"So, you guys really are our kids from the future?" I asked.

"The boys may be incredibly stupid, but they're not liars," Kina said. (A/N: If you look back you will see that Taran said they were from the future in the hall and Rob said it again in the main room.)

"How come you're always alone?" I asked, "I mean, I've barely met you and I can tell you're always by yourself."

"I'm not... like the others," Kina said.

"How?" I asked.

"Sparrow's going to kill me, but I'm your adopted daughter," She said. "You and Mom adopted me because you both knew she couldn't exactly... have kids with you."

"Oh..." I said. It was kinda akward, but nice. "So... do you have a power?" I asked. Kina got up.

"Try to punch me," She said.

"Now way!" I said, getting up, "I'm not gonna hit you!"

She had definetly been hanging around Raven because she gave an annoyed look. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Kina nodded, I closed my hand into a fist and threw it at her. She leaped up high and my fist punched the air. I looked up. Bad idea. Her foot landed in my face. I stumbled backward. She ran toward me amd did a few front handsprings. I sidestepped it. She landed her last flip, landing with one foot out to the side and the other under her body. Her hair fell in front of her face. Then, she stood up straight and did a gymnastics type salute. (Like Terra had done that one time she had landed during the training course.

"Since I wasn't born with any powers, Robin trained me," Kina said, walking over to where I stood.

"Have you gotten better than Boy Wonder?" I asked.

"I'm not really better than he is... I'm not really all that good," She said. She brushed some hair out of her eyes.

I knew I was going to make a good decision in picking her in the future. She smiled.


	2. Training course

**A/N**: Ohmigosh! People reveiwed and they weren't flames! YAY! Ok, sorry, dork moment there :D. Thanks to: ChristianKid95 and darkmisstress in the shadows

Before I go on, this is NOT a RobStar fic. I can't do RobStar.

Ok, in this chapter we'll learn about another pairing. I'm not all that proud of the... Ahem... realisticness of Starfire's match, but he's better than nothing... (**Isn't sure about that, but goes along with it anyway**) I'll tell you later... hopefully after I think of someone better... Anyway, here's an update, like you asked for. R&R!

Chapter 2 -- Training course

_**Robin's POV**_

Cyborg and Kina joined us outside, where I had brought the kids outside, since my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted them to run the obstical course.

Raven and I took our places at the control panel.

"So... who's going first?" Raven asked.

"I will!" Tamara yelled. She jumped up and down and waved her hand. Sparrow groaned.

"Ok..." Raven said.

I hit the countdown button. "Countdown initiated," I said. Tamara ran to the starting point.

If I had expected her to have powers like her mom or something, I was miserably wrong. She was daddy's little girl. When the countdown fell to zero, she shifted into a bird and dodged the lasers during the first part. She must've heard about those two weeks we spend rebuilding that thing because of how her mom had wrecked it, because she made an effort not to wreck any of the equiptment. We watched in amazement. Beast Boy's jaw practically hit the ground.

When Tamara finally finished, she flashed a smile. She looked at her time, which was a minute and fifty-five seconds. She grinned.

"What about you Kina?" I asked. Kina's eyes grew wide and she shook her head

"Oh come on Kee!" Tamara said.

"Go for it!" Cyborg said.

"I-I guess so..." Kina said.

"Great!" I said. Kina walked up nervously to the starting point. "Countdown initiated."

When the countdown fell to zero, Kina started doing flips, handsprings, and things I thought only I knew. _My _mouth fell open this time.

When Kina finished, the time was a minute and forty five seconds. "Wow..." Was all that came out of my mouth.

She beamed.

I heard voices around the side of the tower, so I went to go see who it was.

"No way!" I heard Sparrow's voice said.

"Pleeeeeease?" Begged Rob.

"They'll figure it out the instant you do it!" Sparrow said.

"They'll figure it out anyway!" Rob said. "I mean, we're stuck here until someone gets us home!"

"Which could happen at any second!" Sparrow argued. "No! It might ruin their friendship!"

"But my powers are like Mom's! It's not like I can do anything else! Wait... that came out wrong..." Rob said.

I figured that I knew it wasn't intruders or anything, so I walked away.

_**Raven's POV**_

When Robin suggested Sparrow go out to the course, she stepped out of the crowd. Her hood was flipped up, and she looked a lot like I had when I was younger. Only I had worn blue, not purple. We couldn't see her face, but we all assumed it was her.

Robin hit the countdown button and told Sparrow.

She ran out after the countdown button fell to zero and flew up. Her powers were almost exactly like mine, but they were white, not black like mine.

The kids in the crowd looked shocked and utterly confused. The look faded into trying to hold back laughter when she landed and her hood fell back to reveal... Rob?

I heard a banging noise and saw Sparrow (the real one) banging her head on the tower walls and muttering something about being surrounded by idiots. She was barefoot and her cloak wasn't on, as it and her shoes were currently on Rob.

"Uh... Sorry?" Rob said weakly.

Then, it hit me. Robin possible child had my powers? He would have to have my genetics, which meant... Robin and I got married?? Robin's expression was the same as mine. Shocked.

**OK, yeah, this is a short chapter, but it's mainly just to tell us another pairing. More soon. R&R!**


	3. Sparrow the Fire Girl

**A/N**: Ohmigosh! I totally forgot the disclaimer! AHHHH!!! (**Writes it quickly before evil lawyers come**)

**Disclaimer**: I **_DON'T_** own the Teen Titans!! If I did, Robin and Raven would be together. And clearly, they're not. So I don't own them.

**A/N**: Ok, now that that's over with, I want to thank LilLadyG, Queen Rae, mew megumi, and ChristianKid95 for reviewing. WARNING: Long Chapter. Now, here's more from the story Timestream.

Chapter 3 -- Sparrow the Fire Girl

_**Robin's POV**_

I felt like my worst nightmare had come true. Raven knew how I felt, or at least was going to feel about her. The other Titans looked surprised, but only Raven and I seemed schocked. I realized that the lighter color in Rob's hair was the same purple as Raven's.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy cried suddenly.

"What?" Asked Raven, glaring at him.

"DUDE! You both so have the hugest crush on each other!" Beast Boy said. Raven looked about ready to murder him, and I would've helped.

"That's a lie!" Raven and I said in unison, but I saw her face getting a little pink. I felt mine doing the same.

"The little dude's got a point," Cyborg said.

"Agreed," Starfire said. Rob took off Sparrow's cloak and shoes and gave them to her. She snatched them from him.

Raven wheeled around and walked inside, turning her hood up and she did. "Idiots," I heard her mutter under her breath, and truthfully, I couldn't blame her.

_**Raven's POV**_

I couldn't believe Beast Boy had actually said that! I was gonna pound that little idiot into the ground if it was the last thing I did. I smiled slightly at the thought of it. Truthfully, I loved Robin, but I didn't want to admit it. (**A/N**: origionally this was longer, but it was very confusing, so I left it out)

_**Sparrow's POV**_

My brother was so gonna get it! The little moronhad potentially messed up EVERYTHING! I wasn't as mad at Beast Boy, or even Rob as I was at myself. I had relented to Rob's begging. Stupid Sparrow! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

I walked around to the side of the tower and put my cloak back on. I started meditating, to calm myself down.

Rob walked up behind me. "Spare?" He asked, a bit uncertainly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uh... never mind," He said, fear in his voice. I know he's a total moron and didn't doesn't deserve to be called my brother, but he is and I love him all the same.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm acting all cranky," I said, turning to face him and landing on my feet. "I guess I'm just scared."

Rob looked shocked. "Of what?" He asked.

"I'm scared that we'll mess everything up and nothing will work out the way it's supposed to," I said. I couldn't cry. Not in front of my brother.

"It'll be alright Spare," He said. "We'll get back soon and everything'll be alright." The did it. I broke down sobbing. I get my freeness of emotions from Dad, thank goodness.

"You don't know that!" I said. "You don't know!"

"Yes, I do," Rob insisted.

"How do you know? There are things you can't possibly know!" I said. (**A/N**: If you've seen the episode The End part one, then you'll see that Robin says that last line to Raven right before... oh nevermind. For those of you have seen it, you know what I'm talking about. For those of you who haven't... I'm soooooo sorry... It's a wonderful ep. Ok, back to the story)

"I just do," Rob said. "C'mon, let's go see if Uncle Cyborg can try and get our communicators so we can call Charmie and Dash."

I nodded and got up. We went back to the training ground to see if Cyborg was still there.

_**Cyborg's POV**_

I was up at the control panel as niether Star, nor B can _touch _a computer without blowing it up.

Sparrow and Rob walked over.

"Hey Uncle Cyborg. Um, we were wondering if you could get our communicators to call into the future," Sparrow said. She looked like she had been crying.

"I can try," I said. Robin and I had gotten them to work between different planets, I was pretty sure I could get it to call into the future. Then, I realized something.

"But," I said, "you have to do the obstacle course. We've seen Rob do it, but not you."

Sparrow's eyes widened and she backed away. "You-You don't wanna see me," She said.

"Yes we do," I said.

"No you don't," She insisted.

"Why not?" I asked. Sparrow turned and ran.

"She hates showing off her powers. They're really cool though," Rob said.

"What are they?" I asked. I picked up the communicator Sparrow had set down and started working on it.

"See, my powers take after Mom," Rob explained, "but hers are someone no one's really proud of."

"Who?" I asked as I popped open the back of the communicator.

"Trigon." Rob looked (and probably was) uncomfortable.

I dropped the commnicator in shock.

"It's not like she acts like him or anything!!!" Rob said quickly, defending his sister.

"I-I know that," I said, picking the communicator back up.

"Her powers are really awesome fire powers, but she's convinced that it's the same kind of fire Trigon gave Slade," Rob said. I fiddled with the wires, though it didn't take much.

"Got it!" I said, holding it up triumphantly.

"Sweet! Lemme see!" Rob demanded. I handed it to him and he opened it.

"Charmie? Dash?" He asked.

"YOU'RE OK!!!!" A girl's voice screamed on the other end. She sounded like a younger version of Jinx. "DASH! GET OVER HERE! IT'S ROB!"

Less than a second later, another voice came over the communicator. "Dude, you're ok!" A boy's voice said. (**A/N**: Guess who's kid this one is) He sounded like a 13-year-old version of Kid Flash.

"Yeah," Rob said. "Spare and Tam are trying to find a way back."

"Where's Sparrow??? LEMME TALK TO HER!" Dash demanded.

"I would, but she's probably hiding somewhere. Someone-" At least he gave me the common courtosy of being 'anonomus(sp?)' in my mistakes. "-asked her to run the course. With her powers."

"She'll probably come out from under some random bed in a few hours," Charmie said.

"Yeah, probably. How's Penny doing?" Rob said.

"Well, as she's two, she doesn't understand why you guys were here, then not and she's freaking out," Dash said. Then, a child started screaming in the background. "I rest my case," Dash said, referring to the screaming kid.

"Tell her we're working on getting back," Rob said. "How's Mom?"

"She and Aunt Terra were yelling at each other, but then she went to her room. And we'll need a new kitchen. Her mood swings are really starting to kick in," Charmie said.

"Ok, well I'll call ya back in about... three hours when Spare comes out of hiding," Rob said. I reached over for his and started working on it.

"Alright. Oh, your dad says be safe and make sure Spare doesn't hurt anyone," Dash said.

"Tell him I'll try," Rob said. "Bye." He hung up.

"Thanks," He said to me.

"No problem. Who do you think should run it next?" I asked.

"Taran and then Sunny," Rob said. I handed him back him communicator.

Taran had his mom's powers and Sunny had yellow versions of Starfire's powers. Not that she destroyed anything.

We went back inside and the kids all went to get some water. I realized Beast Boy was gone and wondered where he had gone.

_**Sparrow's POV**_

I knew I was gonna get it if someone (especially if that someone was Beast Boy) caught me under that bed. But I didn't care. Then, I heard footsteps. I shrank lower under the bed.

_Ugh! They made this thing too low to the ground._

"Hello?" A voice asked. Yup, it was Beast Boy. "Who's there?" He asked. He looked under the bed. "Sparrow? What are you doing in Terra's room, under her bed??"

"Hiding?" I asked weakly.

"From what?" Beast Boy asked.

How was I supposed to answer? Then, redemtion came. For the moment.

_**Robin's POV**_

I heard voices coming from Terra's room. "Beast Boy, who are you talking to?" I asked, leaning in the door.

"Your daughter," Beast Boy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's hiding under Terra's bed."

"Why?" I asked again.

"I'm a terrible person," A voice said from under the bed. Beast Boy pushed himself out from under the bed.

"You try fitting under there," Beast Boy said. Then, he muttered something about 'Only Raven's kid and a mouse could fit under there'.

_Yeah, well she's apparently mine too ya know,_ I thought.

"You're not a terrible person," I said as I got down on my stomach and slid what I could under what little space there was.

"How do you know?" Sparrow asked.

"Why do you think you're a terrible person?" I asked. In answer, Sparrow raised her hand and a little flame appeared.

"Trigon's fire," She whispered. "The same kind he gave Slade."

"I think you're misjudging something," I said. "Ok, number one, Trigon's dead, so you can't have his powers."

"That's what you think," Sparrow muttered, but I didn't catch it.

"Number two, just because you have fire doesn't mean you're a terrible person. It's how you use it that makes you who you are," I said.

"Funny, you said the same thing when I was five," Sparrow said.

"That's because it's true," I said.

"SPARE!" Rob yelled, skidding into the room. "Dash wants to talk to you. He said he won't leave me alone until he does."

"Who?" Beast Boy and I asked at the same time.

"GIMME!" Sparrow demanded. Rob shrugged and handed her the communicator.

"Spare?" A boy's voice said on the other end.

"Dash!" Sparrow said.

"Who's Dash?" I demanded, pushing myself out from under the bed. Beast Boy hadn't ask again, since he was used to being ignored, but I was the leader and I wasn't used to it.

"Jinx and Kid Flash's son," Rob said. "And then his twin sister Charmie's Sparrow's best friend and then there's Penny, but she's only two and-"

"Hold on," Sparrow said. "ROBIN RICHARD GRAYSON! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM ANYTHING!!"

"I'm gonna be leaving now," Rob said and slid out of the room.

"Me too," Beast Boy said. I didn't say anything, but I left too.

Then, as I went my separate way than Rob and Beast Boy, I ran into Raven, who was reading and walking at the same time. Again.

"Raven, we need to talk," I said.

"I guess we do," Raven said, lowering her book to her side.

"I love you," I said, "I just... couldn't find the courage to tell you."

"I love you too," Raven said. Then, before we knew it, we were kissing.

When it ended all too soon for both of us, we looked around. Raven's face went paler than normal at the wrecked walls, broken lightbulbs, and shattered windows.

"I-I have to go," She said and ran down the way I had come, leaving her book on the floor.

**A/N**: Uh oh. Raven's emotions got weird again because of the kiss. (Or is it because of that? Hmm.) Well, there ya go! Chapter 3! Thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is click 'send review' at the bottom of the page and you'll have made my day:D

BTW: Penny (Charmie and Dash's little sister) is named after Beast Boy's lucky penny in The End Part One. I wanted to give them a little sis and started thinking of what in the show had been lucky, since Jinx isn't (Kinda like she wants to have her children luckier than she is), and I came up with Penny. Ok, I'm done rambling. Review please!!


	4. Skaters and Cars

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Twilight Dancer123, Kirihana, journi93, darkmistress in the shadows, Tuli-Susi, mew megumi, and ChristianKid95.

In advance; I haven't seen very many episodes with Bumble Bee or Speedy in them, so they may be like, waaaaaaay OOC. I apologize for that.

Twilight Dancer123, Yes, in the future that is the present to the kids, Raven is yet again pregnant. I hope I didn't make you guys think that I let the characters have premarital sex. EW!

Kirihana, I understand how you feel about Robin and Raven. A lot of people feel that way too, I'm just... not one of them. If the story wasn't RobRae, it'd definetly be BBRae. (Even if it wasn't a good BBRae, since I tried that once and it turned into a RobRae... Hehe... **embarrased**) And BB and Terra are cute together IMO.

Plus, I'm only 13, so the will be some spelling/grammatical errors. Please tell me if they're so horrible you can't read the story.

Here's more of Timestream.

Chapter 4 -- Skaters and Cars

_**Raven's POV**_

I know why I ran, you know why I ran, so why do I need to tell you? Because it would be a total waste of time, that's why. Ok, I was scared. There, are you happy now? Well you should be.

I was scared that if that's what my powers did with one kiss, what about three? Or five? I'd probably destroy the entrie city with five! I couldn't do that. Not to my friends and, as selfish as it sounds, not to me.

I ran to my room and locked the door. No one was talking to me until I could get my emotions sorted out, period.

_**Kina's POV**_

Rob told us what had happened outside Terra's room between his parents. No one was in the main room, as Dad was in the garage with the T-car, Starfire was at the mall, Beast Boy was at lthe video game store, and of course, Robin and Raven were sulking in their rooms.

"We need to find a way to get them back together," I said.

"Yeah," Taran said. "Start brainstorming people!"

After about an hour, we had come up with a plan and gone over it. _Four _times.

"Still don't get it!" Rob insisted.

"Of course you don't!" Tamara said. "You don't get toast!"

"Do to!" Rob said.

"Do not!" Tamara countered.

"Says the girl who-" Rob started. Tamara cut him off with a frustrated scream.

"Don't you dare go there! EVER!" Tamara yelled. She stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"SOMEWHERE!" Tamara screamed. "ANYWHERE! I don't care as long as it's away from him!"

With that, she stomped out of the tower.

"That was... not very smart," Sunny said.

"Yeah, that was smooth," I said sarcastically. Rob glared at me.

"When did you get an attitude?" He asked rudely and went out a hall.

My hand went to my hair and I started twisting it out of habit like I did when I was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Quit it!" Taran said to me. "You'll ruin your hair like that!" I was shocked. Since when had he cared?

"I need to go after Tamara," Taran said then.

"No," I said. "We know where she is. She needs some time."

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

Everything had happened so fast. I needed time to think. I walked down a sidewalk in town, swinging the plastic bag that held about forty different video games.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I pressed my face up against the big window of the ice skating rink.

My apparent daughter was on the ice, skating like a pro. I went inside, staring at her gliding figure. She leaped into the air and did a couple of twirls and landed perfectly.

She noticed me, but kept skating as she was on the other side and couldn't stop and talk to me.

"What are you doing here?" I called. "Shouldn't you be back at the tower?"

"It's a free country!" Tamara called back. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna go with what you said," I shouted. I could see a smile playing on her lips as she stopped. The only thing that separated us was a waist-high wall.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out," Tamara said. "Can you skate?"

"I haven't tried before," I said.

"Well then grab some rentals and get on," She said. I did so and about five minutes later, I stepped uneasily onto the ice. As soon as the ice skate touched the ice, I landed on my bottom. Tamara groaned.

"I've got a lot of work to do," She muttered, helping me up.

In about an hour, I had picked it up well.

"You're a natural," Tamara said.

"I'll race you around the rink," I said.

"You're on!" She said. We started off.

I was winning, but only just about half a minute later. I glanced back to see how close she was. She was close. Very close.

"Don't look back!" Tamara said. "It only slows you down!"

"Who told you that nonsense?" I asked.

"You did!" Tamara yelled, skating right back me and arcoss our finish mark. "I beat you, I beat you!" She bragged. Oh yeah, she was mine.

_**Cyborg's POV**_

While all that other stuff was going on, I was tuning up my baby. About an hour after I had started, Kina poked her head in.

"Hi Dad," She said. It sounded weird to be called Dad, but I liked it.

"Hey," I said.

"Taran and I were wondering if we could see the car," Kina said. "'Cause in about ten years you'll redesign (sp?) it and we want to see it now."

"Sure," I said. Kina smiled and came in, Taran right behind her.

"Oh cool!!!" Taran said, looking under the hood.

"I was just gonna put in a new battery," I said, "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" They both said at the same time.

In a few minutes, we had it in. "Now connect those two wires," I said. (**A/N:** I don't know anything about wires, so this may be a little unrealistic)

As I learned later, I had accidentally pointed to the wrong one, as I had been looking at another part of the battery.

"Ok," Taran said. He connected the wires and suddenly, there was a loud booming noise and black smoke everywhere. "I think I did something wrong," Taran said.

"That was a little obvious," Kina said. "You're supposed to put it with that one," She said, pointing to the right wire.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"You're my dad, it would be crazy for me to not know," She said. I figured that was probably correct and I didn't say anything else while I went to go get a new wire.

As my back was turned, I heard a very familiar voice. "Heya Sparky," It said.

"Hey Bee," I said, without turning around. I heard Kina giggle and Taran snicker. Was there something I didn't know?

"Who're they?" Bumble Bee asked, referring to Kina and Taran.

"Oh, they're-" I started, but for some reason, Kina finished my sentence with:

"Leaving. We're gonna go see if we can get our friend out from under the bed."

"But I wanna see-" Taran started to complain. "Ohh," He said with sudden realization, though I didn't get it. "Yeah, we're leaving."

As they left, I heard Kina whisper to Taran, "It's not every day you see your parents as teenagers."

_What?_

"Did I miss something?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," I said.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," I said. "So, what brings you over here?"

"Oh, Speedy and I just decided to stop in for a quick visit," She said vaguely. "He went to go find anyone he could."

_**Kina's POV**_

I couldn't stop giggling! It's like, a once in a lifetime chance to see your parents being all oblivious that they're gonna get married! Taran and I finally got out to the hall and we started laughing. When we finally stopped and started breathing, I heard a familiar giggle.

"Hide!" I hissed. We quickly stepped into a closet.

I couldn't make it out, but I heard Sunny's mom and dad talking.

"She's not even supposed to like him yet," Taran hissed.

"I know!" I whispered. "She doesn't. She will in five years, but not now. Now shh!"

As they grew closer, I could hear more of what they were saying.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to speak to Robin, he is... currently occupied," Starfire said.

"That's ok, I wasn't really looking specifically to talk to him anyway," Speedy said. (**A/N**: Yes, it's a lame pairing, I know, and please don't say so in your reviews, but I couldn't think of anyone better other than Robin and I can't write a RobStar. Especially since this is RobRae. And people's opinions can change over time, and I'm just gonna say that's what theirs did.)

"This is too good," Taran muttered.

"Shh!" I hissed again.

After they kept going down the hall, we ran back to the main room.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Sparrow came in, looking a little better, and, as Rob promised, he called Charmie to talk to Sparrow.

"I knew it!" Charmie said matter-of-factly. "I said three hours and that's how long it's been! Three hours! Hey Dash, hand over the money."

"You bet on when Sparrow would come out of the bed?" Rob asked.

"Yup!" Charmie said.

After Jinx finally forced Charmie off the phone, Rob told Sparrow everything, including the plan, which he claimed he still didn't get.

"Oh this is lovely!" Sparrow said sarcastically. "I'll bet at any minute that we're gonna just disappear because they won't end up getting married! And what about Hope? She's not even born yet!"

"Spare, quit worrying," Rob said.

"Where's Tam when you need her?" Sparrow asked.

"Skating," Rob, Taran, Sunny and I said at the same time.

"I should've guessed," Sparrow said.

"I hope we get home soon," Sunny said.

"I just hope we get home before we all go completely insane," Sparrow said. "Of course, it's too late for my brother."

Rob was about to say something in his defense, but then, the alarm went off. Starfire and Speedy came in first, followed by Dad and Mom. Dad called Beast Boy's communicator while Sparrow called Tamara's. Robin and Raven - rather reluctatnly (sp?) - came in less than a second later.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"Slade," Dad said simply, and fear and haunting memories came back to me.

**A/N**: I know, you're thinking what in the world?? Well, it'll all be explained... eventually... Yeah, so please review!

Intresting fact about my story in relation to the show (Yes, another one, but it needs to be explained): Hope is Sparrow and Rob's to-be baby sister, named for that one conversation Robin and Raven had at the end of The End Part 3. A little bit of it is below. Ok, yeah, it's VEEEEEEEEERRRRRY short compared to everything that was said between the two, but you'll get the point I was trying to get across with Hope.

_"You dared to hope."_

_Robin _

_(The End Part 3)_


	5. Memories

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Tuli-Susi, Queen Rae (thanks for the sp help), ravenlover01400, Kanchou Glen Galanodel (I don't know why, the names just kinda came to me), Kirihana, mew megumi (I dunno, Rob just kinda turned out that way), and Twilight Dancer123!

Sorry it took me longer than it normally does to update, I have like, a ton of school left.

Warning: I am NO GOOD with battle scenes, so I might find myself going to great pains not to do it. I might try, but I can't guarantee excellentness.

Anyway, here's more of Timestream:

Chapter 5 -- Memories

_**Taran's POV**_

Oh shoot. I realized why Kina was acting well... actually, she was just standing there, looking shell shocked.

"I just realized, Kina, where's that... thing...?" I asked, trying to make up an excuse for her staying here instead of facing Slade yet again.

"What thing?" Kina asked, snapping out of her shock.

"You know... the thing with the blue thing on it and..." I said, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Ohh, right," Kina said, "That thing. Um... yeah... I don't know..."

"Hey guys?" I asked, "Would you be terribly mad if Kina and I stayed here and helped her look for her... thing?"

Robin gave me a look that said _You can't fool me_, but he shrugged. "I guess not," He said.

"Thanks," Kina said.

"Do you think you might've left it... ya know... in that.. hall?" I asked. Raven gave me a look this time, and it said _Liar_.

"Um, maybe..." Kina said, "C'mon, let's go look." We walked out of the main room and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much," She whispered. I grinned, loving every minute of it.

"C'mon, let's go look for your 'thing'," I said.

_**Robin's POV**_

I knew Taran was lying, and I was pretty sure the others knew too. What I didn't know was why Taran and Kina were so anxious not to go.

And we all know I don't do good with not knowing things.

I grumbled inwardly as I led my team and three of the kids out. Beast Boy and Tamara joined us at the edge of the mainland.

"Where's Taran and Kina?" Tamara asked.

"Looking for a... thing..." Sparrow said, then leaned over and whispered to her, "It's _him_." Tamara's eyes grew huge.

"Oh, I see..." She said.

"They've got a lotta explaining to do," Beast Boy muttered. I couldn't help but agree with him.

_**Kina's POV**_

When they had left, Taran and I went back into the main room. I sat on the couch and stared out the window.

Suddenly, I felt like I was reliving it. The worst night of my life. Every bit of it, and I was terrified.

"Kina? Kina!" Taran yelled, shaking me. I opened my eyes and I realized I had been asleep. I sat up, the memories running through my mind.

"Look, Kee, it's gonna be in several years, don't worry about it!" Taran said. I felt my hand go down to me waist, to where the scar was. Taran slapped it down.

"There's nothing to worry about!" He insisted.

"Says you!" I said sharply, startling both me and Taran, but I kept going, "You're not the one who had to go through that! You're not the one with this!" I yanked up the hem of my shirt to reveal part of a long scar that started just a little below my shoulder and ran onto the side of my waist.

"Kina, are you feeling alright?" Taran asked, clearly frightened. Of course, I had scared me too, but he showed it.

"No!" I said, bursting into tears. Then, for some reason, I ran out of the room. Next thing I knew, I found myself on the roof. Again.

"Why me?" I sobbed, "Why not someone else? Someone stronger. Not me."

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

We were getting whooped. Except for the kids.

"Please, is that all you have??" Sparrow asked, almost mocking Slade.

"Yeah, I mean, I've fought vegetables tougher than you!" Tamara said. That ticked Slade off. He attempted a flying kick, aimed at Sparrow, but she flew over to the side, yawning fakely.

Rob stuck his tongue out and put his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his fingers. Sunny giggled.

Robin just watched them in amazement as they tried and succeeded to get Slade steaming. He had been trying to find Slade's weakness for years, and here were thirteen and fourteen year olds kicking his butt! He would've been jealous beyond belief if he wasn't too busy being shocked.

"I believe the Freak of Control is stronger than you," Sunny said.

These kids were nuts! Control Freak stronger than Slade?? Maybe in the future, but definitely not know and probably not even then, in the future. The others looked surprised too.

Finally, Slade ended up giving up, then turning to Robin, "This isn't over." Then, he vanished.

"Who wants pizza?" Tamara asked.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Cyborg said, still stunned at how easily they had handled Slade, especially when Kina seemed so _scared _of him.

"Seriously!" Bumble Bee said.

"What _was_ that??" Robin demanded.

"Oh, see, we like to tease Slade and get on his nerves because-" Rob started, but Sparrow cut him off.

"The reason doesn't matter," Sparrow said quickly, "We just like to get on his nerves."

"So Control Freak really isn't stronger than Slade?" I asked, just trying to make sure. The kids looked at each other and laughed.

"Heck no!" Rob laughed.

"Get real Dad!" Tamara said, still laughing, "Let's go get pizza."

The kids headed toward the car. "Is it just me or is this getting _really_ weird?" Raven asked.

"I believe that was of the creepy-ness, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah," Speedy said.

"Hey! You! Get outta the driver's seat!" Cyborg yelled, "You're not old enough to drive!!" He ran off.

_**Robin's POV**_

After pizza and stuff, we went back to the tower to find Taran on the couch, looking miserable.

"Where's Kee?" Sparrow asked.

"I don't know," Taran mumbled.

"I'll bet she's on the roof," Cyborg said.

"No, leave her be. She needs time," Taran said, "I just can't believe I was stupid enough to-"

"Do what? Try and control her feelings?" Tamara asked, "You couldn't have done anything!"

"I could've tried!" Taran said.

"There was nothing you could've done if it worked out the way I think it did," Raven said. I really hated it when she used that logic with me, but sometimes it made sense.

Sometimes.

Later, after what had seemed like hours, but was probably only half of one, the kids had found just enough sleeping bags in the basement (At the time I was pretty sure that they had put them down there for just such an occasion, but of course, they were getting a little creepy by then) and had set them up in the main room, boys on on side of the room, girls on the other. Kina had finally come down, still looking distant. (Speedy and Bumble Bee had left about half an hour before she came down.)

I went to my room and sat down at the computer. I uploaded the security videos from that day. After countless and nameless times that a security camera would've been helpful, I wasn't taking any chances.

"You're too paranoid," Raven's voice from behind me said.

"I'm not paranoid," I said defensively. (**A/N**: Not sure how OOC that was, but I think it was just a bit. Oh well)

"Yes you are," Raven said. (**A/N**: And we all know she's stubborn. LOL)

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy complained from behind us, "You're already bickering like you're married!"

"We are not!" Raven and I said simultaneously, turning to face him.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked out. I groaned, hen heard voices over the computer.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Taran's voice said. We both turned to look at the screen.

"Says you!" Kina yelled. She sounded almost in tears. "You're not the one who had to go through that! You're not the one with this!"

"Oh my gosh," I said, looking at the screen. I saw a scar on her waist from what showed. I could tell the whole thing didn't show, and I was pretty sure it was really long.

"No kidding," Raven said.

"I'm telling Cyborg," I said, standing up. Raven placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What would he do about it? If we mess with this, then who knows what can happen?"

I sat back down. "I can see where our daughter gets her paranoia," I said.

"She's not our daughter _yet_!" Raven said.

"She will be," I said. Her eyes flashed white and I felt myself being tipped over and on the floor. The chair I had been sitting was on it's side. The black-ish aura left it. Raven smiled a little and left.

I rubbed my head. "Ow," I muttered.

_**Raven's POV**_

That was mean, I know, but remember who made mean what it is today.

Oh who am I kidding?

I'm only mean to Beast Boy. He gets on my nerves VERY easily. I'm almost never mean to Robin. I would've gone and apologized, but there was a reason why I didn't.

Oh why was I cursed with this incredible pride?

Actually, the pride was the least of my worries. We had to get the kids back to wherever they belonged and get them out. We were all creeped out by these kids.

Really creeped out.

_**Kina's POV**_

(**A/N**: Yes, again :D)

Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, I went back up to the roof. Every time I closed my eyes, there he was, waiting for me.

The roof was sort of my sanctuary now. Or at least, it had become that.

"Ya know, most people are asleep at three in the morning," Robin said, sitting next to me.

"I'm... not like most people," I said, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I know that," Robin said, "But you're different because you've seen things that no girl your age should see in a lifetime."

"How do you-" I started to asked. But, he was Robin, he knew everything.

"I saw _it _on the security camera," Robin said. My hand flew down to my waist.

"You have a security camera?" I asked, suddenly feeling weak.

"It was Slade, wasn't it?" Robin asked.

I was tempted to tell him to mind his own business._ Oh... my... gosh! Where did that come from?? _I thought.

"Yeah," I admitted, not meeting his gaze, "But don't go into interrogation mode. I was six, I don't remember much."

_"You want to go with the weakest first, children," Slade had said._

_An eye starting directly at me._

_Mom screaming._

_Dad running to try to protect me._

_Pain._

_Lots of pain._

"I'm sorry," Robin said quietly.

"No one will be - or was - able to get there before he did," I said, as equally quiet.

"I don't know what's going to happen - or what has happened in you case - but he'll take something from you, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah... I mean, ever since then, I've felt..." Then I found the right word, "Afraid."

"I understand," Robin said, "I've felt afraid of Slade before."

"You're fearless," I said.

"No one's fearless," Robin said.

"Says you," I muttered.

"C'mon, we'd better get to bed before your dad kills us both," Robin said, getting up. He extended a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Ah, but you see, _that _would be against the law," I said, smiling. Maybe I was so tired I was acting differently, but I liked it.

Robin laughed and we went inside.

The next morning I was the last one to wake up. Which is odd, because, well, Tamara takes after her dad more than her mom. Which is a whole lot of Beast Boy, considering she looks almost exactly like Terra. But, anyway, Tamara usually sleeps until noon or so.

"You are awake!" Sunny said.

"Yeah, finally, Sleeping Beauty," Taran said. I yawned and got up just as Starfire ran in.

"Friends! This is simply horrible!" She said.

"What is?" Sparrow asked, stealing on of her mom's packets of tea and fixing it for herself. She skipped the burner and created a flame under the mug.

"Friend Robin is still doing the sleeping and Friend Beast Boy is not!" Starfire said.

"He's allowed to sleep in Star," Raven said, coming in from the opposite doorway. Sparrow quickly hid the tea behind her back. Of course, Raven isn't - or never was - functional in the mornings without tea, and she wouldn't have noticed if a bomb went off, let alone if her daughter had stolen a tea packet.

Sparrow quickly finished off the tea before Raven could finish hers and buried the mug in the pile of dishes.

"The Hive's gone at a bank downtown," Dad said, looking at the small computer screen, "We gotta go."

"I'll go wake up Dad," Rob said, running out.

"Good luck with coming out alive!" Sparrow called after him.

"I'll need it!" Rob called back.

When we finally got to the scene of the crime, (No, Rob didn't get hurt by his father) we found that the Hive was stupid enough to hang around for the beating. Actually, they had taken the beating from... Terra??

**A/N**: Thought that was a good place to stop. Sorry for the long-ish chapter, I'm sorry for anything that makes it hard to read, and I just need to quit doing things to say sorry for. What way is that to kick off the new year? Anyway, please review and make me feel good inside.

Oh, and happy New Year to all!!


	6. Fire in The Hole!

**A/N**: I may go a little hyper with this chapter. Of course, I can go hyper with any chapter. LOL. This, of course, coming from the girl who's hyper 24/7 and listens to the episode Nevermore on YouTube (That's right, I listen to it. Don't need to watch it. I can quote every single line too. :D), you can expect hyperness in at least one of these.

There's only been five episodes of Terra, and I never liked her anyway, so she may be OOC. Get used to it, I do a lot of OOC characters. LOL.

Oh, and for the record, I own all the kids. Just thought I'd get that clear. I don't own their parents though, I've already clarified that.

Chapter 6 -- Fire in the Hole!

_**Kina's POV**_

(**A/N**: It was kinda random. Not like it matters for this section. XDXD. Besides, I think Kee, can'tcha tell? XDXD)

Beast Boy's mouth fell open and he was speechless. "T-Terra... I... You're..." He ran up and hugged her. Terra smiled.

"I wake up on the ground to find them robbing the bank," Terra said, "I decided to take out the trash for you."

"Well, this is akward," Tamara said.

"Yeah," Taran said.

"We're just gonna go now," Sparrow said. Sunny blushed and nodded.

We all crept away and formed a small group.

"What's she doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I do not understand..." Sunny said.

"Remember?" I suddenly asked, "Sparrow, Rob, your mom used to tell you guys about something she had done behind the other's back. Maybe she found the spell and didn't tell the others."

"I do vaguely recall Mom snatching a book from me a while back. It did say something about stone... Maybe that was it!!" Sparrow said.

I remember a boy near us coughed, but I didn't notice.

"I just don't believe it..." Tamara said.

"Tam, you saw her two hours ago," Taran said.

"Not like this!" Tamara said.

"Well think about it," Taran said, "We all do. We also get to see the tower before Spare gets ahold of the perminant markers and gives the walls a makeover."

"I was three!" Sparrow said indignantly.

"We get to see our parents before they're married and some of them don't even know they're getting married," Taran continued. Sparrow glared at her brother.

"This would be so cool if _our lives weren't in danger_!!!!" Sparrow yelled.

"Will you chill????" Rob shouted back.

"You must stop the shouting! Please!" Sunny begged.

"Yeah," I said.

"Look, the pressure of anything going wrong is getting to me. I'm a girl with hormones!!" Sparrow said.

"Oh, so blame it on the hormones," Rob said sarcastically.

"That's what I was doing, I don't need your permission!" Sparrow snapped.

How glad I was that I was an only child... even if I was adopted.

"Oh, so you're the only one who gets to use sarcasm?? Oh pardon me your Magesty," Rob said. Sparrow kicked him.

I looked over to Raven and Robin. They obviously had no intentions of breaking this up.

Oh, that's right, they weren't parents yet.

That left it to... us. Great.

Rob tackled his sister to the ground. As entertaining as this was, I knew somone might get hurt.

"ROB!" Tamara yelled. She yanked him off Sparrow, who got up and instantly ran at him, but Taran grabbed her arms and held her back.

"What is the matter with you two??" Rob asked.

"Our parents never fight," Tamara said, "We don't get the firsthand experince like you two do."

"Hey!" Rob and Sparrow said at the same time.

"That is of the overexaggerating," Sunny said. (**A/N**: ONLINE DICTIONARY RULES!!)

"Ok, ok," Tamara said, "But they're both stubborn."

"Who? Them or their parents?" I asked. Taran struggled to keep ahold of Sparrow.

"Both," Tamara and Taran said.

"True," I said. Sunny nodded.

Sometimes when Robin and Raven get stubborn like that, then Robin ends up sleeping on the couch for a night. Enough said.

Sunny's communicator beeped then. "Greetings friend Charmie!" She said, her smile widening.

"Hey Sunny, can I talk to Sparrow?" Charmie asked.

"Gimme!!" Sparrow demanded, finally breaking away from Taran's grasp.

Sparrow went off and talked to Charmie. Rob rolled his eyes. Tamara released him, being forced by her own brother just as Terra screamed.

"You can't be serious!" She yelled.

"I wish," Beast Boy said, "They're getting really freaky!"

"You guys!" I said, "You bugged Slade again, didn't you???"

"Maaaaaybe..." Tamara said.

"You didn't tell them why you bug Slade, did you???" I asked, hoping they didn't.

"Rob was about to, but Spare stopped him," Tamara said.

"I do not believe that I would have caused much harm though," Sunny said.

"Yeah Kee, what's the harm?" Taran asked.

"I-I guess nothing... but..." I blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna tell anyone," Rob said.

"Right," I said, "I know that..."

"Quit freakin' out about it girl," Tamara said. I nodded.

"Right," I said, smiling, "It's not gonna happen for a long time."

Taran's mouth dropped. "Now what do you have that I don't??" He demanded from Tamara.

"Brains?" Tamara said, a little sarcastically.

"I have brains!" Taran said. Rob smirked.

"Now who's so peaceful Mister 'We don't fight'?" He asked.

"Those words never left my mouth," Tamara said.

"It's what you implied!" Rob said.

"No it's not!" Tamara said.

"Is so!" Rob said.

"Is NOT!" Tamara yelled. Then, the unblievable happened. One minute Tamara was shouting something about hating Rob, and he said that he hated her too, then the next minute, they were kissing and Sparrow almost had a heart attack.

Of course, so did Taran, Sunny and I.

If Rob and Tam weren't enjoying it so much, then they would've had a seizure, and _they _were the ones kissing. (**A/N**: Again, ONLINE DICTIONARY RULES!!!) Sparrow turned her communicator to face them. Charmie's mouth fell open.

Have we ever talked about Char? Well, we should. Char is a headstrong, stubborn, spoiled girl who gets what she wants or you get hurt, though she's a genious when she needs to be.

She looks almost exactly like her mother, but for some reason, her hair color is blonde, like her dad's. At least, blonde is one of the colors that occupied Flash's (You didn't honestly think he'd let people call him _Kid _Flash for the rest of his life, did you?) head.

Her twin brother on the other hand, Dash can be nice one minute, then the next, tease you unmercifully. He looks like Flash, but his mother's cat eyes can scare the heck out of you.

Penny, who's only two is the most adorable little girl you will ever meet in her special way. Last week, Robin got torqued off when Penn decorated the biggest bathroom with several tubes of toothpaste. And of course, she's got her daddy wrapped around her little finger, so Robin didn't find out until _after _it had dried. Angry Robin not good. Firey red hair and purple cat eyes and the cutest little smile that can infatuate anyone other than heartless criminals makes her adorable.

Anyway, Char looked like she was going to faint. Even the 'adults' had stopped long enough to stare.

"I hate you," Tamara said, pulling away.

"I hate you more!" Rob said.

"Wanna bet?" Tamara asked. They kissed again.

_**Taran's POV**_

When we got back to the tower, Kina sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "That was just scary," She said.

"Very," I said. Kina had to move to avoid the oncoming barrage of Mom and Dad running to the couch and wrestling for the wireless controller.

"Well we know who won't have changed much..." Sparrow said. Sunny pursed her lips and nodded.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Sparrow pointed to Mom and Dad, who were no longer fighting over the wireless (Mom had grabbed it and kept it) but they were now deep into a game.

I felt myself suddenly start to get drowsy.

"Hey Dad, why was that kid coughing back there?" Sparrow asked.

"Probably just the flu," Robin said absent-mindedly as he took out his laptop.

"What's that?" Rob asked.

"What, the flu?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of it before..." I said.

"Oh wait, we read something about that in - EEP!" Sparrow screamed as fire balls shot from her upturned hands and a bit of the ceiling fell to the floor, smoldering.

"Ok, I know you've had control issues before, but I thought we were over that," Tamara said.

"We were," Sparrow said, looking down at her hands in shock. "But I definetly didn't do that."

Tamara looked like she was about to fall asleep, exactly what I felt like I was going to do. Suddenly, Sunny fell to the floor and Kina's eyes and face went blank while Rob's own eyes grew huge and he started bouncing like the time he had found Dad's supply of candy from five Halloweens in a row.

"Who are you?" Kina asked Robin, blinking.

"I'm Robin..." He said.

"Kina, are you feeling ok?" I asked, though I felt like falling asleep.

"Who's Kina? That's a weird name..." Kina said.

"Sunny? Wake up!" Sparrow said, shaking Sunny on the shoulder. Then, she screamed as more fire shot out of her at the wall.

"Wha-?" Tamara asked, sitting up. By now, the game was forgotten and Mom and Dad were staring open mouthed at the chaos.

Sparrow was trying to wake Sunny up and occasionally setting a wall on fire, which Starfire quickly tackled with a fire extinguisher, Tamara was difting off to sleep, Rob was bouncing around and talking incessantly, Kina was asking several obvious questions and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was Kina looking at Dad and saying:

"Why is your skin green?"

_**Robin's POV**_

If these kids had freaked me out before, I was terrified.

"Who are you?" Kina asked me again.

"Robin," I said absentmindedly.

"Hey, can someone get this?" Sparrow asked, referring to her ringing communicator. She was running her hands under cold water. Her fingers were turning blue, but nothing was burning up... yet. I ran over and grabbed it.

"Oh my gosh!" A smaller version of Jinx (only she had blonde hair instead of pink) on the other end said. "You look just like the pictures in the old photo album! Can I talk to Spare?"

"Actually, she's busy," I said. I pointed the communicator to the charred walls and then to Sparrow, who was looking very cold, but she didn't take her hands out from under the sink.

"What the-?" The girl asked. I assumed she was the girl they had called Charmie.

"I don't know," I said, "They were saying something about not knowing what the flu is and-"

"That's because it died out before we were born," Charmie said.

"That's it!" Sparrow said. She pulled her hands out from under the running water. "The flu!"

"Our bodies are built a little differently, and we haven't needed to get flu shots. They must've caught it from someone and it's doing weird things to them!" Charmie said.

"Like when B got the chicken pox?" Cyborg called over his shoulder. He was pinning my son to the ground.

You do _not _know how weird it was to say that.

Especially because he was only like, three years younger than I was at the moment.

"You need to whip up a bunch of flu shots pronto!" Charmie said, "Just out of curiosity though, how are thers reacting to it?"

"Well let's see, Sparrow's powers are haywire, Tamara and Taran are falling asleep, Sunny's in a coma, Rob's hyper beyond hyper, Kina can't remember her own name and I think the rest of us are all going completely insane," I said.

Raven now weilded the much needed fire extinguisher, Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy were trying to haul the unconscious club into the infirmary, Cyborg, of course was holding down Rob so that he wouldn't destroy the tower.

"Good luck," Charmie said, and she cut off the connection.

**A/N**: Well, I never said it would be long. Unlike the last chapter, please review. Reviews are good for my self-esteem, and I don't have a ton of it.


	7. AN

**AHHH! I am so so sorry Twilight Dancer. My email must be goofed up or something. I am so, so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!**


	8. Insanity

A/N: HAH! Take that you evil email! It's getting emails from FanFiction again! (YAY!) And I have triumphed over the evil of no anonomus reviews! (In other words, I found a button that said 'enable.' I'm slow, what do you expect?)

Thanks for reviewing Twilight Dancer123, DeLovely Bella, mew megumi, hiya, Aracten, journi93, Twilight Dancer123 and Kirihana! You guys rock!

Oh, an for anyone who was confused with the 5th chapter, you were supposed to be. Especially because I don't even know what happened way back when with Kina, so we'll have to work with what we got.

Chapter 7 -- Insanity

_**Raven's POV**_

Robin was right. We _were _going insane. Some more than others. Like me.

Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in the infirmary taking care of Tamara, Taran (I was wondering how in the world a virus, especially one like the _flu_, could make two kids so drowsy like that) and Sunny, Cyborg was trying to get together a flu shot and Robin was now holding down Rob and making sure that the kid didn't destroy the tower.

Oh, me? I was bored out of my mind, watching Sparrow (I will not say daughter for obvious reasons) and making sure _she _didn't destroy the tower. In other words, I had the fire extinguisher.

"Cyborg's gonna need to get some new walls," I said, looking around at the charred walls.

"Well you try sticking your hands under that sink for a full minute! It's COLD!" Sparrow said. Her tone of voice indicated that I thought it was her fault that she was sitting fire out of her hands everywhere.

At this moment, I could tell that she wished that she was back at her time and that she was just a regular kid.

Of course, all of us had wished that last part at one point or another. Like a time I need not mention. (**A/N**: Yes, yes, I admit it! I am obsessed with the Trigon episodes! But only because Raven has to break down and not act like Miss I-Can-Take-Care-Of-Myself-Thankyouverymuch and ask for help.)

Sparrow looked like she wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it, but at the moment, she couldn't do that for fear of burning the pillow and/or her face.

I was definitely going insane.

"Who're you?" Kina asked me for probably what was the thousandth time.

I didn't answer. Because she'd forget again in two seconds and ask me again. Yes, I was using the 'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away' strategy. So far, it wasn't working.

"That's Raven," Sparrow said slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"I thought a raven was a bird..."

Now if only she could forget how to talk.

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

If these kids scared me before, I was officially creeped out. Taran and Tamara couldn't stay awake for more than four minutes at a time and couldn't focus on anything, Sunny wasn't waking up at all, and Terra was scared.

"Well, this is one heck of a welcome back..." Terra said.

"Sorry," I said, "They just came outta no where yesterday."

"If you two lovebirds could hush up for a few minutes I might be able to concentrate," Cyborg said from the computer.

Terra and I blushed and looked at each other sheepishly, but didn't make a comment on the lovebird thing. Tamara giggled.

Rob ran in, screaming and talking so quickly, no one knew what he was saying. Robin ran in after him. "I hope it's a loooong time before we have kids," He said, obviously getting frustrated with the kid. Then, he went running after Rob.

"Wow..." Terra said, staring after them.

"This is just getting more and more strange..." Cyborg said.

"Well it can be fixed if you hurry up on that thing," I said.

"Do it fast," Taran said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

We heard Rob screaming in the other room, then Robin yelling something about settling down. As if that was going to happen.

"Really fast," Tamara said, yawning.

Rob yelled with excitement again. Ditto on what Tamara said, only double.

_**Robin's POV**_

I chased the kid across the tower and he was still hollering and screaming by the time we had covered ground of the entire tower (except bedrooms).

"OOH! What's this?" Rob asked excitedly. He ran into the kitchen and started yanking things out of drawers. As I tried to restrain him, Raven put out yet another fire, looking incredibly bored.

"Wanna trade?" Raven asked. I nodded. She handed me the fire extinguisher and ran over to where Rob was tampering with the locks on the door.

"Who are you?" Kina asked me.

"Robin," I said. Well, this was easy. Why had Raven given it up so quickly?

"I thought a robin was a bird..." Kina said, wrinkling her nose. Sparrow walked a few years over and banged her head on the wall.

Oh, _that's _why.

_**Raven's POV**_

(Yes, again. Rae's one of my favorites.)

Well this was easy. I walked back into the main room, dragging the kid behind me. He was kicking and yelling and jabbering on and on about something I couldn't understand. I sealed his mouth shut with my powers.

"How did you do that so easily?" Robin asked, looking at me in amazement.

"Easy, I have experience with kids, thanks to some _certain _leader," I said. (**A/N**: Yes, I'm referring to Hide And Seek)

"Sorry about that," He said.

"Number one, no you're not. You never regret decisions you make," I said, not pointing out about the whole Red X thing, since he _had _regretted that, "And number two, don't be."

"AHHH!" Sparrow screamed, and Robin quickly sprayed the couch with... whatever is in those fire extinguishers.

"We got a problem..." Cyborg said, stepping in.

"A bigger one?" I asked, struggling to keep my concentration on keeping Rob quiet with Kina jabbering on and on.

"Yeah..." Cyborg said, "It seems that this might take a little longer than I thought..."

"Can I send the brat out into the middle of the ocean if it takes too much longer?" I asked, jerking my thumb to Rob, who was still making a ton of noise, despite the fact that his lips were glued together.

"No," Robin and Cyborg said at the same time. Figures.

"This is so not cool!" Sparrow said, her hands still smoldering.

"Tell me about it," I said, my concentration finally breaking and Rob ran off, chattering incessantly.

"Hellooooooooooooooo? Weird, grumpy person?" Kina asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm going to my room," I said, trying not to get annoyed. Actually, I already was annoyed. I was trying not to get angry. No one likes me when I'm angry. Before they boys could object, say that they needed me there, I left.

**A/N**: Again, not long, but I want a couple of chapters in before I cure them, since I don't have any ideas after that except Kina and a direct confrontation with Slade. It'll happen eventually, but not this early in the story.


	9. Someone Save Me!

**A/N**: I decided to put in yet another twist, so here's a chpater entirely in the future with Charmie, Dash, and Penny. Having to deal with stressing parents while their friends are stuck in the past.

Thanks for reviewing JoltKg, Arcaten (Sorry, I'll try to ease up on the fluff. **Embarrassed**), witchofdanight1316, and Twilight Dancer123.

Also, I wanna thank the people who read, but don't review. It makes me feel good that you guys are reading it, even if you're not reviewing.

My POV choices will probably only be limited to Charmie and Dash, as Penny's only two and adult POVs are boring.

Chapter 8 -- Someone save me!

_**Charmie's POV**_

"Guys?" I asked. One minute they were there and the next, they weren't and Larry was saying "Oops."

"What do you mean oops?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar and bringing him up to my eye level.

"Char..." Dash said warningly.

I tightened my grip on Larry's shirt and then let the little... munchkin go. He ran off. Probably to tell Robin when he did.

"Where did they go? I mean, did they evaporate into thin air never to return again?" I asked.

"Charmie Jinx West, that's crazy talk," Dash said. (**A/N**: Well, the original Flash's real name was Wally West, so I'm using that name for Kid Flash)

"Don't 'Charmie Jinx West' me!" I snapped.

"Ok, A, you're acting like Spare, and B, Larry may be an idiot, but he wouldn't do anything fatally dangerous." He paused. "I hope."

I slapped him. "Way to encourage someone!" I snapped. I walked off.

"OW!" I heard Dash yell after me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. I ran to my room and screamed into my pillow.

"Char?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood."

"Char, look at me," Dad said. I knew that tone. I hugged my pillow to myself and turned to face him.

"Good, now listen to me. They'll call as soon as they can," said Dad.

"What if... I don't know what I'm saying. Dash is right, I _am _talking like Spare..." I said. Dad laughed.

"She's your best friend, is that really a bad thing?" He asked.

"No," I admitted.

"We'd better go make sure Raven and Terra don't kill each other," Dad said.

"Or bring up the past," I added.

"What's the difference?" asked Dad.

"True," I giggled.

We headed out to the main room, where Raven and Terra were only being held back by the others and only barely.

"We could use your help," Robin (Actually now known as Nightwing, but we still called him Robin, since that was what the adults were used to saying. Plus it was easier for the babies like Penny to say Robin) said.

Raven was in her 'angry' stage and Terra's eyes were glowing yellow. I could see that the kitchen was blown to bits. Terrific.

Whenever something incredibly terrible happens, Terra usually ends up blaming it on Raven or vice versa. There was only one time I could remember that that didn't happen. When I was seven and the whole deal with Slade started, scaring Kina half to death. Oh how I wanna pummel that... I don't know what he is.

"TERRA! RAVEN! STOP!" Beast Boy finally exploded. He jerked Terra back and Robin did the same to Raven.

"Well, at least this is better than that one time down at the warehouse," said Dash. Penny looked up at Terra with curiosity.

"Auntie Tewwa mad?" She asked.

"Yes," Terra said, forgetting completely that she was only two, "I am very mad!" Penny whimpered and Dad ran over.

"Ter, just chill!" Beast Boy said. I sighed. This would probably be going on until Sparrow, Rob, Tamara, Taran, Sunny and Kina got back.

Terrific.

_**Dash's POV**_

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a strange urge to bang my head on the wall. And I did. No wonder Sparrow does that a lot...

"Dash, they'd better call soon or someone's not gonna live to see tomorrow," Charmie said.

"I know," I said.

"Why they gone?" Penny whimpered. "Where they go?"

"We don't know," I said. Penny started crying.

"I want to know where they go!" Penny whined.

Yet another urge to dang my head on the wall.

Later, after Dad had taken Penny out to the park and everyone's nerves had been calmed, Charmie screamed.

"YOU'RE OK! DASH! GET OVER HERE! IT'S ROB!"

It was times like this that I loved being Dad's son. I was at Charmie's side in an instant. "Dude, you're ok!" I said.

"Yeah," Rob said, "Spare and Tam are trying to find a way back."

A way back from where? Although I wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

"Where's Sparrow??? LEMME TALK TO HER!" I demanded. Ok, fine, I admit it, I have a small... ok maybe big crush on her...

"I would, but she's probably hiding somewhere. Someone asked her to run the course. With her powers," Rob said.

"She'll probably come out from under some random bed in a few hours," Charmie said.

"Yeah, probably. How's Penny doing?" Rob said.

"Well, as she's two, she doesn't understand why you guys were here, then not and she's freaking out," I said. Penny started screaming, with no warning. "I rest my case," I said.

"Tell her we're working on getting back," Rob said. "How's Mom?"

"She and Aunt Terra were yelling at each other, but then she went to her room. And we'll need a new kitchen. Her mood swings are really starting to kick in," Charmie said.

"Ok, well I'll call ya back in about... three hours when Spare comes out of hiding," Rob said.

"Guys, who's that?" Robin asked.

"Rob," I said.

"Tell him to make sure that Sparrow doesn't hurt anybody," He said, then went back to trying to calm Raven down.

"Alright. Oh, your dad says be safe and make sure Spare doesn't hurt anyone," I said.

"Tell him I'll try," Rob said. "Bye."

Then, he hung up. I sighed.

"Mommy, why Auntie Raven mad?" Penny wailed. She wasn't happy at the moment, couldn't you tell? She gets even more upset when Raven get mad.

"I don't know. I don't know why Raven does half the stuff she does," Mom said, sitting down on the couch.

By now, Terra had gone from being mad at Raven to being mad at Larry.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed.

"Ter, calm down," Beast Boy (Actually, he had insisted on being called Beast _Man_, but everyone ignored him.) said.

"He's warped our kids to who-knows-where and who knows when - or if - they'll be back!" Terra was obviously having a venting moment. Raven had gone to her bedroom and was probably struggling to keep from screaming.

Women are weird when they're pregnant...

When Terra said what she did, Starfire burst into tears. "Terra!" Speedy said, glaring over at her.

"Well it's true!" Terra said. That made Starfire cry harder. Speedy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"It's ok baby," He said soothingly. Ick. It made me sick.

"I'm gonna go... do something... somewhere... alone," I said. Actually, I wanted to get away from all this sappy junk. I mean, if you were me, you'd do it too.

Charmie rolled her eyes. "Boys," She muttered. I would've made a comment, but I felt like I was going to throw up.

For the rest of the day, I had to play referee between adults. Oh sure, Dad and Char helped sometimes, but after Mom took Starfire to the mall, Dad babysat Penny, and Charmie jabbered on the communicator with Sparrow all day. I got to talk to her once, but only because I wouldn't leave Rob or Charmie alone until I got to.

The rest of my day was spent keeping Raven and Terra away from each other. And that was hard, considering Terra likes video games and Raven likes tea and they're both in the same room.

Let's just say I didn't come out without a bruise or two.

"Ow," I muttered as I fell back on my bed.

Charmie walked past, but stopped in her tracks at the door. She giggled. "Tired?" She asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I said.

"Hey, I've been finding out important stuff!" said Charmie.

"Like what? Which boy band is hotter?" I teased.

"Nooooooo," Charmie said, "Like they're stuck in the past and our parents are getting creeped out."

"No, it's more like freaking out," I said, "I should know, I've been dealing with it all day."

"I meant in the past you idiot," Charmie said.

"Of course you did," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I did," Charmie said.

"Uh-huh, tell yourself what you want sis," I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Dash!" Charmie exclaimed, annoyed. Hey, I'm a brother, it's my job.

I smirked up at the ceiling. "You are impossible!" She said, frustration in her voice. She stomped off.

"This is too easy," I said to myself.

It got harder the next day.

See, Raven and Terra can get along great if nothing's going on, but if something terrible happens (which is about once a month) things heat up. Normally, it lasts a few hours. Not this time.

Around 9, I sat down on the couch. It wasn't even noon yet, and I was exhausted. Charmie ran in, screaming.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's Rob and Tamara! They kissed!" She squealed.

I had to take it. I pitched my voice up high in a mock girl's voice. "Like, ohmigosh! They did? Oh that's so sick." I dropped back to my regular voice on 'sick'. Charmie hit me with a pillow.

"Hey!" I said.

"You boys are impossible!" Charmie said, hitting me again.

"Hey, I need to relieve stress some way after trying to keep a temperamental mother calm!" I said.

"Dash, it's Aunt Raven! Ya know, the one who can't show emotion?" asked Charmie.

"Char, it's Aunt Raven! Ya know, the one who's pregnant?" I said, taking her words and changing them.

Charmie rolled her eyes and walked out. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's bugging Charmie. And I have to admit, it's fun, even if I normally leave the others alone.

"Well, back to work," I muttered, hearing Beast Boy scream 'TERRA!'

**A/N**: Well, I've hit a block at this point. If I get another idea for the future period, we'll come back to it. R&R!


	10. Is It Safe?

**A/N**: HEHE! I enjoyed writing the last chapter just as much as you enjoyed reading it:D

Thanks for reviewing Arcaten (Usually when someone says 'sp?' It means that they know or think they've spelled something wrong, but they don't know the correct spelling and 'btw' stands for By The Way), Stromboli, Hiya!, Twilight Dancer123, Mew Megumi, and carbon12!

So, for lack of any better idea, here goes the cure.

Chapter 9 -- Is It Safe?

_**Taran's POV**_

Well, there was nothing else to do when I was able to stay awake than think, so that's what I did.

I thought about Kina, and I also thought about Kirk, this stupid guy who seems to be able to charm Kina. I don't remember where he came from, but I know I hate him. The thing is, he's always so nice! And who can tell a guy who's always nice to back off? So he ends up winning Kina's heart and I end up wondering how stupid he can be if he wins all the time. # (See end author's note)

"Taran! Quit thinking about Kirk," Tamara said.

"How do you know I was thinking about him?" I asked.

"You were strangling the pillow," said Tamara. Then, I realized that I was. I felt my cheeks heat up and I let go of the pillow.

"Taran, Kirk is just an annoying idiot," Tamara said.

"Who's Kirk?" Kina asked, "Is he cute?"

Well, her forgetting him was a pleasurable bonus of her getting the flu.

"No," Tamara said.

"But you seem to think so," I muttered.

Kina shrugged and sat down. Tamara yawned and closed her eyes.

"Two minutes. A new record," Mom said.

True, this was the longest we had been able to stay awake, and it hadn't been long. Then, we heard Rob scream with excitement again.

"Someone get Raven to help me!" Robin said from the doorway, looking like he was about to blow his last nerve.

"Hey, you're gonna marry her," Mom said, "Don't come running to us for advice about her."

"Thanks for the help," Robin said sarcastically. He walked off.

"They've been perfect for each other for forever," Dad said.

"Oh gross," I said, "When I eventually do fall asleep, I don't want nightmares!"

I went back asleep in about three minutes, probably strangling the pillow again.

_**Cyborg's POV**_

Robin and Raven went eagerly (They would take any excuse to leave) to get some medicine from some city I don't remember the name of while the rest of us were left to deal with the kids. The only ones who could really give us trouble would be Rob, Sparrow, and Kina, as the other three were knocked out.

Of course, I was about to knock out Rob myself. I was about to grab anything short of a brick and knock it upside his head. Of course, that wouldn't sit on too good terms with Robin, nor Raven, so I decided to forgo it.

But I was close.

Once we locked Rob in some random hallway, and Kina in Beast Boy's room, all we had to do was sit with the fire extinguisher. Sparrow had gone into Raven's room and gotten a book out, with no burn damage whatsoever, which was good because I was too young to die.

"I'm so bored," Beast Boy complained.

"Well I'm trying to read. And I can hurt you, so I'd advise you to shut up," Sparrow said. Beast Boy shut up. You obviously didn't want to be on Sparrow's bad side, especially with the whole power-going-crazy thing. Terra tried to change the subject. Bad idea.

"So... You have fire powers?" Terra asked. As if it wasn't obvious.

Sparrow immediately looked up. She slammed the book closed. "I... I need to do something... Somewhere... Something... Important... Bye," She ran out.

"What'd I do?" Terra asked.

"No time to explain," I said, already heading out the door, "Help us look under any bed in the tower," I said. Beast Boy and Starfire were right behind me.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"Because she's hiding under one and we don't want anyone's room to be burned down!" I called.

"Well that can't be good," Terra said.

"No, it cannot," Starfire said. We split up and searched rooms. Starfire checked her room and Raven's, being very careful not to move anything around. If Rae knew, we'd all be dead... if Sparrow didn't burn the tower down first.

Beast Boy checked his room, and beneath the couch. I looked at him as if... I was about to say as if he was stupid, but we all know he is, so let's say that I gave him a 'I-can't-believe-you're-looking-under-the-couch-when-we-know-she's-under-a-bed' look. Beast Boy shook his head.

"She's not under there," He said.

Duh.

She must've been squished under Terra's bed, but only a piece of paper an possibly a remote or two could fit under there.

I'd have to check for remotes under there later...

Anyway, Terra looked under own bed, in vain. She must've picked a new hiding spot. The only two rooms left were mine and Robin's.

"Star, check Robin's room," I called over my shoulder, as I ran to my room. Starfire flew off in the other direction. I came back into the main room a minute later, having looked under everything a small person could hide under in my room. She wasn't there.

Starfire came back and shook her head. "I could not find her. Oh, what are we to do?" She cried.

"Who are you?" Kina asked me. Right. I'd forgotten about her.

"Cyborg," I said. I heard a communicator beep from... the evidence room!

"If she burns anything in there, Robin's gonna be torqued," I said.

We ran to the evidence room to hear Sparrow say, "Charmie, you have lousy timing."

"I know, it's one of my gifts," Charmie said.

Sparrow rolled her eyes and hung up. She saw us and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Terra said.

"No... I should be sorry... I overreact to stupid things like that," Sparrow said. Then, it hit me why Sparrow hated talking about it so much. And only part of it was because of Trigon.

"Sparrow, can I talk to you... alone?" I asked. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra seemed to get the hint, because they left.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sparrow asked.

"Can I just take a wild guess at something?" I asked. She nodded.

"You hate using your powers, because fire can only destroy, and you hate talking about them even more because you think Raven hates you because of them?" I guessed.

I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Listen, I know Rae. She doesn't hate you! Future or present! She probably just doesn't know how to deal with it," I said.

"Yeah, well I wish she'd figure it out," Sparrow said miserably.

"Cyborg, we've got it," Robin called.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer. I know where the fire extinguisher is," Sparrow said quietly.

"Alright," I said, getting up. I met Raven and Robin in the main room.

"Hey," I said.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," I said. Raven gave me a small white bag.

"Thanks," I said. We walked to the infirmary, where Tamara was hitting Taran upside the head with a pillow.

"Be nice!" Taran said.

"Not on your life!" Tamara said, and hit him again.

We (at least... I) decided to ignore them. I took a bottle of the bag and took a small amount of the liquid out of the bottle.

I felt all eyes on me as I carefully put the liquid in the body of the shot. I don't think they actually have a name for the thing that delivers the shot... Interesting...

Anyway, there was no colored puff of smoke, or explosion like some movies or TV shows say, and there never really will be. Just a small noise as the new medicine joined the others that I had mixed together.

"Did it work?" Starfire asked.

"Did what work?" Kina asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did work," I said. "But we need to try it out."

"Tamara volunteers to go first!" Taran said.

"Aren't you the one who just said be nice??" asked Tamara, looking at her brother in disbelief.

Taran stuck his tongue out at Tamara.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," Tamara grumbled. I could see she was getting ready to go back to sleep. Good, that way we could see the difference if it worked.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and held out her arm. I uncapped the needle and slid it into her arm.

(A/N: I really should stop here with the cliffy, but... nah.)

Tamara winced a little, but didn't jerk her arm back. Ya gotta give that girl her props, she didn't show weakness that easily.

Suddenly, the tired look from her eyes vanished. "Sweet!" She squealed and jumped up.

"Taran, your turn," I said. I turned to look at him. He was now fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and stuck the needle into his arm. Just the needle going into his arm got him awake, but he looked better after a few minutes. That medicine worked fast.

"Now for Sunny," I said.

"Oh, you might wanna cap that back up as soon as the meds are in her body," Taran said.

"Why?" I asked, sliding the needle into Sunny's arm.

"Because she-" Taran didn't get to finish.

I took the needle out of her arm. She opened her eyes and blinked. "What was-?" She didn't give herself time to finish. Sunny stared at the syringe needle. She paled, her eyes grew huge, and she fainted.

"Did we mention that she's afraid of needles?" Tamara asked.

"That could've helped some," I admitted. Beast Boy gaped. Terra put her hand under his chin and shoved it up. Once she took her hand away, it fell back open.

Kina was no problem whatsoever. Though her reaction to it a few minutes later was... interesting.

"Ever get that warped feeling in your mind?" She asked.

"Don't answer BB," I interrupted. Robin chuckled.

"Sometimes," Taran said.

"That's how I feel right now," Kina said.

I managed to pull Sparrow out of the evidence room, and give her the injection. She grinned and went right back to the room.

"What's up with her?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," I said. I made a mental note, however, to talk to Rae about this. Not like it would matter for... twenty, twenty-five years.

"Now you get to catch Rob," Raven smirked. She walked out of the infirmary.

"See ya!" Robin called. He left with her, leaving Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and I to catch a kid who never seemed to stop.

Actually, a kid who came running through the door at that very moment. But he was going so fast that if you had blinked, you wouldn't have seen him.

"We shall have some trouble," Starfire said.

"And we're not getting any support from the bird department," Beast Boy said, referring to Robin and Raven.

"Well, we're not doing much good sitting around here," I said, "Come on."

So, we started the nearly impossible task.

When we finished, we were sore, and Rob was still kicking us. And, of course, using his powers to throw anything and everything at us. But, Terra, BB, and Starfire finally were able to pin him down to a chair.

Quickly, I injected the syringe into his arm and almost instantly, he looked a little bit more normal. Then we realized that two of the kids were missing.

Taran and Kina.

**A/N**: # I don't own it. I stole it from a book and changed the words. All the credit goes to John R. Erikson.

Anyway, please forgive me for the delay, I had a bit of writer's block along the way. R&R!

**PS**: There's a little bit of fluff with Kina and Taran in the next chap. Just a little bit.


	11. We Need To Talk

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing HiGirl, Hiya!, Arcaten, Mew Megumi (Thanks, I needed a positive review after the flame), Twilight Dancer123, Dirty Black Summer, MUSKRAT04, and Someone...!

I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had **_major _**writer's block, then I went to FL for a week, then I was sick, and then I went on a winter retreat for church, and then _more _writer's block, so I haven't really had time to write.

I deleted the flame, since it was an anonmus review, but please no more flames. Flames make me sad and the self-confidence goes down the drain.

Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10 -- We Need to Talk

_**Taran's POV**_

I walked up to the roof, where I knew I'd find Kina. There she sat, looking out the sea. I didn't want to, for fear she'd give me the answer I didn't want to hear, but I had to know.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Kina said, not looking at me.

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

"I guess I can't stop you," Kina said.

"Good, because I wasn't about to let myself be stopped," I said. I sat down next to her. I never meant to be rude, only as a joke, but I saw her blush furiously and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

Oops.

"So even though we're stuck here, how cool is it to see our parents before they were our parents?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty cool, I guess," Kina said. Suddenly, she turned to me and said, "I know why you came up here, and no, I don't like Kirk."

My mouth fell open. How did she know? Who told her? Why was I asking myself questions?

"I like someone else," Kina said.

Before I knew what I was saying, I said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

She didn't answer.

"Feelings are a funny thing... You can't control them... Unless of course, you're Aunt Raven," She grinned, "But love... Love's different... Like Uncle Robin always says, love's not a feeling, it's a requirement to live, like breathing and eating."

I nodded. He did say that a lot.

Then, she answered my question. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Then, she blushed again.

I smiled. "You know Charmie's gonna have a heart attack, right?" I asked. Kina smiled a little and nodded.

"But that's why we won't tell her. Or anyone else," Kina said. I nodded. We'd never hear the end of it. I could picture it. Dash going 'I knew it!' every five minutes, Charmie being bubbly for a month, Sparrow folding her arms and smirking, the works. And I for one, didn't want the treatment they were gonna give to Rob and Tamara.

Kina looked down. "Taran, do you really think we can do anything for Robin and Raven?" She asked, "I mean... at this rate, they won't get anywhere."

"With your plan, I know we can," I assured her.

"Taran... Why?" Kina asked, looked in my eyes, which I had gotten from Mom, and they were in sharp contrast to Dad's skin genes.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you care? Why do you make such an effort to keep me safe from Slade after... that time? I just... don't get it," Kina said.

"Well... I care because we're a family, all of us, and that's what family does," I said, "I make the effort because I care."

"But... I still don't get it... When we were eight... That time at the park... You were like them, but you still gave Tom a bloody nose," Kina said. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

I slid down the sidewalk on the hoverboard. Kina was stumbling along on another hoverboard behind me. "Hey Taran!" Tom yelled. I waved to him and Eli.

"Hey guys!" I said, waving back. Eli's face fell when he saw Kina.

"What's she doing with you?" He asked.

"Oh her?" I asked, jerking my thumb back there, "Her dad asked me to babysit. And by baby, I mean _baby_."

Kina stuck her fingers in her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"I know! I heard she got totally whooped by Slade a few years back," Tom said. I glared at him. Before I knew what I was doing, I had hit him in the nose, and the dirt for a few feet was kicked up.

"I gotta talk to Mom about the power control..." I said.

"And to Nightwing about anger control," Tom retorted, holding his hand under his nose to catch the blood.

"Do you want one in the gut too?" I asked. Tom shook his head and ran off, Eli hot on his tail.

_**End Flashback**_

"Because no one got to tease except me," I said.

"Thanks... In a weird way," Kina said.

I smiled, "Well, you don't have a brother, so I gotta be your brother, and Tamara's," I said. Kina smiled.

"Taran Garfield Logan, you are one weird boy," Kina giggled.

"I know, Kina Leah Stone," I said, grinning. Kina grinned. She leaned over and kissed me again. Honestly, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

**A/N**: Okay, I know it's REALLY REALLY short, and I am SO SO SO sorry! But I had the WORST case of writer's block, and I wanted to let you guys know that I'm alive and I wanted to update. I'm getting started on chapter 11 in a couple minutes, where it's Robin and Raven's turn to talk... **_(Wiggly eyesbrows) _**Please reveiw and don't be mad at me.


End file.
